


We've been friends Now for a while (Track 5: Last First Kiss)

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Series: Take Me The Fuck Home Already [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, narry through the years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an Alpha, Niall is Beta and they're a little more than best friends</p><p>(and i am a little crap at summaries sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've been friends Now for a while (Track 5: Last First Kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little narry thing I wrote. First dabble in Alpha/Omega verse so sorry if it's a fail and also i tried a different style of writing where I used less dialogue than i normally do. And that's it really hopefully you don't hate it and tell me what you think???

Harry and Niall have been best friends for as long as they can remember.

Niall who was small for his age and was seen as an easy target on account of him being a ‘useless’ Beta would often get picked on in school. Then Harry entered their grade and even though he was a whole year younger then the blonde he found himself coming to Niall’s defense one day when an older boy named Andy was picking on him during recess.

Both Andy and Harry were Alphas and they snarled and stared each other down even at such a young age until finally Andy backed down, claiming boredom and let off Niall from that day forward. After that Niall and Harry became inseparable. Harry liked being close to the smaller boy, liked to cuddle up to him and be fed popcorn during movies which was odd behavior for an Alpha but Niall was all too happy to oblige his best mate all the same.

They never talked about it properly but both boys realize they preferred blokes over birds when they were only thirteen and the next year Harry gets cast as the male lead in the school winter production, the taller boy is nervous because the play calls for a kissing scene and he’s not had his first kiss yet. Niall was quick to point out to his friend that there was rarely a time where he actually failed at anything, it was just a trait of being born Harry Styles and assured him that he would no doubt smash the scene when it came time for it. The brunette dimpled at the vote of confidence and pulled Niall in for a hug.

It’s not until the first rehearsal that Niall who was stuck working as a stage hand because he couldn’t act for shit, but he and Harry had this awful habit of always wanting to be a part of whatever interest or hobby the other was into and everyone is waiting on Harry, Taylor especially who has been gushing around school about the fact that she was going to get to snog the dimpled dreamboat (her actual words) Niall’s in charge of working the curtain this afternoon, a menial job but he didn’t mind too much because that meant he got to actually watch the rehearsal. When he was suddenly jerked from behind and spun roughly to face a shadowed figure, he thinks about crying out but one sniff of the air and he knew just who it was despite the darkness he’d know Harry’s scent anywhere.

So he relaxed, ready to ask what was going on when he suddenly felt a pair of warm slightly chapped lips press to his. It’s over before he can even really react with Harry stepping away to dart out onto the stage, apologizing to everyone for the hold up. That left Niall blinking in confusion, two fingers touching his tingling mouth in awe.

Kissing becomes a thing for them after that, though it’s all pretty tame with Harry casually handing out pecks like he would a high five. Niall wins a game of Mario kart he gets a kiss. Niall says something adorable he gets a peck on the lips, doesn’t bite Harry’s fingers off for stealing a few chips off his plate? You guessed it, he gets a wet smack on the mouth and it’s nice but also a little weird because it’s _Harry_ who is his best mate, not to mention an Alpha. He should be out kissing Omegas, trying to find _his_ Omega but instead he was wasting his kisses on a dumb Beta.

He said as much to Harry one afternoon after he relented and let Harry pick the movie they were going to watch, the younger boy’s eyes lit up as he predictably reached for _Love Actually_ and got up to put it into the player but not before leaning across the couch to Niall’s end for a chaste kiss.

When he pulled away Niall’s eyebrows wrinkled up on his forehead as he watched Harry move for a few beats before blurting out his thoughts. Harry had stiffened, still bent over the DVD player; he began to straighten up slowly, growling as he turned to face him and before Niall knew what was happening he had a lapful of curly headed teenager as the taller boy pounced on him. Attacking his neck with love bites and telling him that he had better _never_ call himself dumb—at least not when he was around to hear it again in between playful nips at the blonde’s neck.

Niall gasped, too frightened to refuse.

They’re sixteen when they go to their first unsupervised house party and it’s at this popular kid named Louis Tomlinson’s (Tommo to anyone who mattered) house and he’s somehow managed to acquire a shit ton of booze for someone not yet old enough to buy it (they’ll later find out it was Lou’s older boyfriend Nick who’d supplied the beverages.)

Harry it turns out is a total light weight and he’s feeling warm and heavy and so very drunk after just two drinks and Niall watches on as fit Omega bird after Omega bird practically threw themselves at Harry all night, all of which went almost completely ignored by Harry who instead returned to Niall’s side time and again, all giggly and handsy and begging for cuddles that Niall just laughed off, shoving his mate away so that he didn’t scare off any birds or blokes that may be interested in chatting _him_ up.

Niall’s upstairs in line for the loo behind this Alpha he recognized from school named Liam and they’re talking while they wait, joking around about the latest episode of _Family Guy_ Liam is really funny in an unintentional way which is basically Niall’s favorite kind of people when Harry finds them and he frowns, wordlessly marching over to where they stood and he grabs Niall to him without warning, growling low in his throat and even going so far as to bare his teeth at him slightly.

Both Liam and Niall are shocked by this because while it wasn’t an uncommon thing for an Alpha to do—stake claim and ward any other Alphas off with an aggressive display of some sort, it _was_ uncommon for an Alpha to do it over an insignificant _Beta_ like Niall. Liam backs off instantly all the same holding his hands up in front defensively.

Harry doesn’t stop glaring though and when the door to the bathroom opens he quickly grabs Niall and shoves him into the tiny room, ducking in after him. Niall opens his mouth to protest when he’s suddenly thrown against the door and Harry is kissing him—this time with tongue and they’ve never done _that_ before and Niall kind of never wants to stop, his full bladder completely forgotten in favor of gripping Harry’s trim waist hard enough to no doubt leave finger shaped bruises and if a thrill goes through him at the thought of marking Harry, he ignores it.

All too soon Harry is pulling away, but sticks close enough that the warm breath he pants out hits Niall’s kiss swollen lips and they just stare at one another for a few beats before Harry gulps and silently slips out the bathroom without explanation. Still in somewhat shock Niall does his business and leaves the bathroom, avoiding Liam’s raised eyebrow as they pass each other.

Niall finds out from Louis that Harry’s left the party, which is odd because the Alpha would normally never leave a party without him, he believed whole-heartedly in the buddy system from the time they decided they were going to start drinking before it was legal, that they would only do so, so long as they had each other’s back, making sure neither did anything they would regret the next day like strip naked and do the Macarena or you know get behind the wheel of a vehicle drunk. So Niall was more than a little surprised that Harry would just leave him at the party, as drunk as he was, but even worse than the thought of being abandoned, now he was worried about how Harry had gotten home. Had he caught a ride with someone; was he currently walking the whole way on his own?

He can’t find a ride himself and he’s too pissed to walk all the way home alone so he ends up camping in the living room surrounded by other passed out teens with similar ideas. He manages to find himself a pillow but with the couch and arm chair already occupied he finds himself a dry patch of floor that hasn’t been spilled or sick on and falls asleep within seconds.

The next morning he sneaks out early enough to avoid being roped into helping with the clean up. When he gets home he’s startled to find Harry curled up asleep in his bed, he must’ve climbed in through the window Niall thinks and as quietly as he can he toes off his sneakers and jeans, leaving on just his pants and t-shirt before slipping into bed behind Harry and spooning him up like the taller boy preferred.

Harry stirs a moment later, rolling over slightly in Niall’s loose embrace.

“Niall s’that you?” He slurred, though from sleep or the alcohol still in his system Niall had no idea.

“Yeah Haz, s’me.” Niall whispered back, his words breaking off into a yawn halfway through.

“Ni I’m…” Harry started to speak but the blonde just squeezed him tighter to his chest.

“It’s alright babe. Sleep now yeah?” Harry made an agreeable noise and just like that he was out again.

That summer Harry goes off to America with his family to stay at his Stepfather Robin’s Malibu beach house while Niall stays home in Doncaster and works, a new boy moves to their district and also gets a job at the pet shop with Niall. His name is Zayn and he’s maybe the coolest person Niall has ever met, he’s an Omega and the two spend most of their days playing with the puppies and leaving all the actual work up to Jesy and Jade much to the girls’ dismay.

When Harry gets back the first thing he does is tackle Niall to his bed and then surprises the Irish boy by shoving a hand down his loose joggers to wank the both of them off, he’d never tell but it was because he was jealous of this Zayn bloke he’s heard so much about, on account that he was all Niall talked about the entire time he was away. Every text, every Facebook message every time they Skyped it had been Zayn did this, Zayn did that. Zayn was so bloody hot it hurt to look at him sometimes. It was all enough to drive the curly haired boy mad.

Sure Harry had made a friend of his own while he was away, a fit bloke who’d lived a few houses down from them named Kendall who had sleek jet black hair, dark piercing eyes and sun kissed skin. He was a fledgling model and they spent most of the summer snogging on the beach and Kendall had tried to get Harry to do more, go further but he hadn’t felt right about it for some reason and eventually Kendall gave up and then the summer came to an end and they said goodbye.

Harry didn’t exactly regret his time with Kendall but he wasn’t sad to leave him either, eager to return to Niall, but if there was anything that Harry got from his time with Kendall it was that being with him solidified what he’d always known about himself and after he and Niall caught their breath and cleaned up he rolled himself up to a sitting position and reached out to tweak one of Niall’s nipple annoyingly. Niall yelped as usual, smacking his hand away belatedly to massage his sore chest while the taller boy grinned and confessed:

“So Ni, my Omega…I’m pretty sure it’s definitely a _he._ ”

Not that Niall would ever admit it to his mate, but he was jealous. Not of Kendall so much as jealous of Harry and how he’d foundsomeone—in fact he _always_ had people wanting to be with him. While here Niall was just turned seventeen and he’s never been on a date, no one even seemed to notice him at least not in a romantic sense, the only person even remotely interested in him was Harry who was always kissing him, but he didn’t really count since it was all just harmless ‘as mates’ stuff, it wasn’t real.

Niall introduces Harry and Zayn officially the next day and much to the surprise of all involved the dimpled boy falls for him hard and fast. Niall is happy for them, or at least he tries to be but there’s still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that makes him almost resentful of his mates.

Harry’s never liked Liam but for the most part Liam just kind of ignored the other boy. He may be an Alpha by birth but he didn’t exactly abide by _all_ the Alpha social norms. That is until school starts up again and he meets Zayn and falls for him instantly after finding out that they have quite a lot in common, their love for all things superheroes and r &b music among other things. He’s however completely gutted to find that Harry has already moved in and snatched the raven haired beauty up before he even had a chance.

Zayn and Harry date for most of senior year, snogging and wanking each other and just never getting their fill of one another. And it’s not like Zayn is in any real hurry to be claimed or knotted they’ve got plenty of time for that but he’s just turned 18 and he wants to know why Harry won’t go any further, but Harry refuses to even answer when he’s asked why he’s so hesitant so after a heated shouting match on the subject Zayn breaks up with him.

The truth is Harry doesn’t quite know himself, he cares about Zayn a lot, maybe even love or something close to it but when he thinks about taking things further much like with Kendall something inside of him freezes up, something gripping and uneasy that won’t allow him to just give in, because it’s not like his body isn’t ready even if his brain and heart aren’t.

It’s supposed to only be temporary, they do this sometimes have a screaming fight where one will break up the other and walk off until a day or two max and this time is no different, Zayn had every intention of cooling down and then calling Harry to make up the very next morning.

Only he runs into Liam Payne before he can even make it home that night and he must look like quite the sight with his eyes rimmed red, looking small and vulnerable. The Alpha stiffens at the sight and immediately stalks over to him, demanding to know who hurt him and Zayn is so caught off guard by the out of character gruffness and outright display of Alpha brute that he immediately goes into heat 3 days early. He can feel himself growing slick and curses the fact that he hasn’t got any suppressants on him, he wasn’t supposed to _need_ them for another 3 days damnit, and it was all Liam’s fault.

 Liam whose nostrils have flared, eyes wide and wild as he conquers the few remaining feet between them and without bothering to ask permission grabs Zayn to him, nuzzling into his neck, sniffing aggressively to take in his scent like a parched man in the desert would a tall glass of water. Zayn makes a desperate noise as he feels Liam’s tongue flick out to taste the skin of his collar and grapples at the baggy sleeves of Liam’s hoodie for something to hold as he tilts his head to give the Alpha better access. Liam growls appreciatively and needless to say Zayn gets knotted that night at his place.

He’s been emancipated from his parents for a year now only moved to Doncaster to live with his frail grandmother who let him stay in her home rent free in exchange for him cooking, doing the wash and picking up around the house—basically just keeping her company. He lives in the basement which was converted to be like an apartment and Zayn screams when he’s knotted for the first time heeding very little worry that his grandmother might hear.

Harry’s a little sad when Zayn comes to school the next day sporting telltale love bites and reeking of Liam Payne, but he’s mostly pissed at Liam’s audacity to pounce on Zayn when he was still so raw and emotional from their breakup.

Prom time rolls around and Harry begs off from going, not because he hadn’t been asked or that he couldn’t literally walk into the school and point at random and have himself a date but because he knew the newly bonded couple that was LiamandZayn would be there and he just couldn’t face that, not yet.

So he wrangled Niall into a Lord of the Rings marathon instead, not that it took much convincing, Niall unlike Harry was never planning on going, no one had asked and he just knew there was not a single girl or guy for that matter that would say yes if he asked them to go.

They finish the night off snogging on Niall’s bed with Harry between his bent knees rutting against him until they both cried out and came.

They’re off to Uni in the fall and Harry is suddenly going through boyfriends like a box of Kleenex while Niall looked on not sure how he felt about it all, was he still jealous of the taller boy or did he pity him and the fact that for all the dates he’s been on none of them ever stuck around past a single night and then Josh came along a Beta who was even smaller than Niall—height wise but he was fit and played drums in this band called _Sins and Satire_ and Niall quickly became a sort of groupie for the band, traveling with them whenever he could spare the time and didn’t need to be studying.

Harry felt abandoned and doubled his efforts to date every male in their entire university. Then one night Josh asks Niall out on a proper date and Niall says yes without hesitation and is surprised to find it had little to do with the fact that he’d never been asked out before and was a tad bit desperate but because he genuinely fancied the drummer.

He rushes back to his dorm room and tells Harry but instead of being happy for his friend and congratulating him Harry pins Niall to the bed and gives him his very first blow job, it’s his first time sucking someone off so it’s probably not the best but to Niall is was pretty incredible. He doesn’t return the favor though, instead shoves him away upset that Harry would think that they were still going continue to do whatever it is they did when he’d _finally_ found someone who wanted him.

He goes out with Josh that night and keeps going out with him, after two weeks of dating they make things official and Harry finds every excuse not to be in their dorm room.

Second year of Uni Niall and Josh are still going strong and Harry is so cold towards Josh which is so unlike him but Josh doesn’t seem to care one way or another he’s dating _Niall_ not his slaggish best mate and even though he knows it’s slightly upsetting to the blonde that his boyfriend and best friends don’t get along, he’s tried multiple times to connect with the Alpha, to no avail. So regretfully Niall chooses not to be around Harry as much if he’s just going to act like a twat.

It hasn’t exactly escaped Harry’s notice that him and Niall have been growing apart since the school year began but as horrible as it makes him feel, the pang of loneliness, the gaping Niall-shaped hole in his heart he believes it’s for the better. Then Harry meets this sweet Beta named Ed and for the first time since Zayn he has something meaningful with someone and Niall is a little thrown by Ed being a _Beta_ but shrugs it off and is thrilled for his best mate.

It’s in the middle of 3rd year, on Josh’s 21st birthday, Niall shows up to Josh’s off campus flat unannounced and finds his boyfriend fucking his band mate Dan, letting out a gasp of horror he flees the apartment  in tears.

When he gets to his and Harry’s shared flat he sees that Harry and his boyfriend Ed are busy snogging heavily on the couch and rushes to his bedroom without so much as a 'hi' thrown in their direction. Harry pulls away from Ed at the sound of the front door opening and closing, not because he thinks Niall would have a problem seeing them, he usually doesn’t, but because he senses something is off with his mate and then he hears Niall’s quiet sniffles and leaps up off the couch, barging into the blonde’s locked bedroom without knocking.

Niall sat up in bed, face red and puffy from crying, chest hitching while ceaseless tears continued to pour from his eyes even now as he tried and failed to glare at the brunette standing in his doorway, but he just ended up looking like a sad kitten.

“The fuck Haz, you just broke my bloody lock in!” Harry waved a dismissive hand and narrowed his own eyes, angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well that’s what you get for trying to lock me out when you’re obviously upset, what’d you think I wouldn’t want to come, I dunno _console_ you or summat?” Niall rolled his eyes and this time he did look pissed as he threw his hands up.

“Maybe I don’t want you to; maybe just _maybe_ I want to be alone hence the _locking_ of my fucking door!” Again Harry ignored him, uncrossing his arms and offered Niall a concerned look.

“What the fuck happened Ni.” Niall huffed out in annoyance because Harry just wasn’t getting it.

“I don’twant to talk about it.” Making an angry noise in the back of his throat Harry finally entered the room, approaching the bed in three short strides. He sat down on the edge of the bed, leaving about a foot of space still between them but couldn’t help but reach a hand out to cup Niall’s bent knee.

“Did someone hurt you, did someone dare even _touch_ you.” He growled going into Alpha mode and god when did Niall start to _like_ it when he did that?

Probably around the time Harry first snogged him with tongue in the bathroom at Tommo’s house party, pressing him up against the door and taking charge, leaving Niall helpless to resist him.

Shaking the memory from his mind, Niall tried to resume his fiery glare but now even he had to admit it was more of a sulking pout and pushed Harry’s hand off him.

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it.” Harry’s upper lip curled up in frustration and he actually punched the mattress and snarled, making the blonde jump slightly.

“Fuck that Nialler, you’re going to bloody well tell me and now or so help me...”

“Fine, you fucking arse! Josh cheated on me alright, probably has been for a while now and I was just too stupid to notice, there are you happy now?” Niall finished, looking up to see Harry’s reaction only to find him up and already halfway to the door.

“Hey where are you going?”  He called after him but Harry didn’t bother to answer before he was marching through their flat, grabbing his jacket off the rack by the door. He had his trembling hand on the knob when Ed suddenly spoke up, reminding the Alpha of his presence.

“Harry?” Harry stopped short of opening the door and turned to meet Ed’s sad blue eyes, Harry’s shoulders drooped in defeat as he shot him a regretful look.

“I’m sorry Ed I…” Ed bit his lip in understanding as Harry confirmed the fear he’s had since meeting the taller lad, which was that he was maybe a little bit in love with his best mate despite him being a Beta and there being no real future for the two of them. Ed nodded and without another word rose from the couch and slipped past Harry out the apartment. This gave Niall enough time to put two and two together and rush out of his room, face flushed and blotchy.

“Harry wait you can’t...” He was already yelling before realizing Harry was still stood right there in the front entryway, poised to leave. “Oh.”

“I’m going to kill him Ni. He needs to pay for hurting you; my god how could he ever?” Harry spoke without turning around. Niall made a surprised sound, staring at Harry’s tense stance—the muscles in his back stiff and taut.

“Haz… _fuck_.” Harry turned from the door then and froze as he took in Niall’s shining eyes no longer wet or even hurt really, instead they burned with something new, something Harry was used to seeing in all honesty but never from his best friend. Unadulterated want.

Without warning Niall crowded up against Harry, ignoring the fact that the brunette had a good few inches on him and reached around him to shut the door before gently but pointedly pressing him against it much like Harry had all those years ago in the Tomlinson’s loo and it’s the first time Niall’s ever initiated anything between them so he has the brunette at a loss, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat and staring into Niall’s wide eyes while he, in a very un-Beta like move wordlessly dropped to his knees. He sucks Harry off and it’s surprisingly Harry’s first blow job considering how many people he’s been out with and for someone whose never had a cock in his mouth he manages to bring Harry off ridiculously fast.

 After that they’re not dating exactly because Niall refuses to be the reason Harry wastes his time not looking for _his Omega_ but they continue to fool around, when Harry isn’t out on a date that is. It’s at Niall’s insistence that Harry goes out on several dates a week with Omega after Omega even though they never go anywhere. Niall wonders why Harry doesn’t just fuck any of them; after all it wasn’t uncommon to sleep with someone other than _your_ Omega you just weren’t to knot or bond with them.

It’s a couple of nights before his 21st birthday when it happens. Niall goes into his first heat and he’s so caught off guard he doesn’t even think to realize why—Betas don’t _have_ heat cycles so there is only one plausible explanation for why he’s suddenly sweating through two layers of clothing and leaking from places he was never meant to leak from. He’s a very late showing Omega.

Niall knew he was small for his size and the exact definition of the term ‘late bloomer’ but this was outrageous, most Omegas showed by their sixteenth birthday if not sooner—certainly no later than their 18th but at twenty bloody one years old it was unheard of!

He’s of course not prepared, never thought he _needed_ to be and it hurts so fucking much, to need something that he can’t even name, his body aching—calling out for some unknown carrot at the end of the stick. He’s completely drenched, soaking his clothes and sheets. Curling and uncurling in pain in the middle of the bed.

When Harry enters the flat, whistling as he rids himself of his light jacket and tossing his keys in the bowl by the door as usual, nothing out of the ordinary. He has take out from Niall’s favorite Greek restaurant and flowers as well as a box of chocolates and he knows it’s dumb and clichéd but he’s decided to stop fucking around and finally tell Niall once and for all how he feels, let him know that he doesn’t care that he’s a Beta, that he never _has_ …he loves him and wants to be _with_ him, only him.

He’s just set the gifts down on the kitchen island when his ears suddenly perk up because Niall should definitely be home by now, camped out on the couch watching a rerun of Friends or summat and waiting for Harry to get home to start on dinner, so the eerily quiet flat is a bit worrisome.

He’s about to venture further into the apartment to investigate when Niall’s whimpers reach his ears and sure he’s more than accustomed to the sound, having gotten off with the blonde more than enough times but this is different, there’s a note of desperation that just rides the line of pain.

His hackles go up as he growls low in the back of his throat without even realizing it and takes off through the flat, headed for Niall’s bedroom. He’s making his way down the hall, the blonde’s door now in sight when the first waves hits him and he’s nearly thrown back from its powerful headiness and all at once his eyes go completely black and all he can think is _mine mine mine_ as he trudged on, nearly tripping over his own pigeon-toed feet in his hurry.

Harry slams the door to Niall’s bedroom open, eyes immediately zeroing in on the sight of Niall wriggling on the bed, the completely _drenched_ bed and now without the door in the way Harry can smell that glorious scent even better and Niall is looking over at him with dark eyes, lips parted as he pants heavily, whimpering every other exhale as his eyes drank Harry in.

“Niall _what_?” Harry asks, for lack of anything better say, though in his defense he’s finding it hard to wrap his head around what he’s seeing and smelling because he shouldn’t be, Niall’s a Beta’s he’s not meant to go into heat. Niall whined in the back of his throat, blinking drops of sweat off his lashes as he shakes his head helplessly.

“Dunno, just happened I think I...” Harry shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re an _Omega?_ But how, you’re bloody twenty one!”

“Dunno.” Niall repeated through gritted teeth. “But god it _hurts_ I feel like everything’s on fire, I’m on fire Haz.”

“What can I, what do you want me to…” Harry asked, holding his hands up useless.

“Please.” Niall whimpers his eyes pleading with Harry’s own and the brunette freezes, hand midway through his hair as he stares blankly at Niall

“Yeah?” He cautions, not wanting to hope but needing to ask. “Oh god Niall. Yeah?”

“ _Please_.” Is all Niall can manage as he paws futilely at the fly of his jeans, much too weak to actually get them open on his own, but needing to be rid of them like _now_. This snaps Harry into action as he makes his way over to the bed, ridding his own body of his thin t-shirt and kicking off his trainers along the way.

“Oh baby, ok…fuck fuck ok.” Harry tried to soothe the smaller boy as he climbed up into bed with him, knocking Niall’s hand out of the way with his own shaky one. But he was thrumming with anticipation himself, never believing this would ever happen, having wanted it for so longer, longer then he’d even been aware of.

Avoiding eye contact Harry made quick work of pulling the blonde’s soppy jeans and pants off, having to pause a moment to compose himself as he was immediately hit with a wall of pheromones that threatened to knock him on his back, as it was he was he was literally salivating as he finally wrapped his hand around Niall’s dick.

Niall whimpered at the first touch, arching his back completely off the bed trying to feel more of Harry on him, needing it.

“Shh babe, I got you. Mine yeah, _my_ omega.” Harry whispered, now stroking the blonde at a frenzied pace, he didn’t mean to rush their first time, but they were both just so desperate for it that he figured they wouldn’t last much longer anyway. Niall keened into his touch, eyes boring into Harry’s, letting him know just how much he liked the sound of being his.

“Oh god…Harry!” He cried out, his red cock now oozing pre-come with abandon. Harry leaned forward, to mash his nose against Niall’s temple, feeling heat emanating from every pore on the blonde’s body as he watched his hand work Niall over.

“Want you to be, I’ve _always_ wanted you to be mine even when I thought you were a Beta, but now you’re…let me baby.” He was speaking directly into the skin of Niall’s neck now, feeling the blonde grow closer to the edge.

“Yes.” Niall gargled, throwing his head back, hips thrusting up wildly into Harry’s fist.

“Let me take care you, make you feel good. Just like you need it.” Harry asked, biting his lip as he released Niall, causing the blonde to let out a small whimper of protest, which was quickly covered by a long loud moan as the brunette trailed his hand back to his leaking hole, letting his index finger circle the hot rim teasingly.

“Har-ry, please.” Niall begged, eyes beginning to roll to the back of his head, it felt so good.

“Christ love you’re so wet for me, soaked through to the mattress.” Niall flushed further, bringing a hand up to pinch his own nipple.

“Mm didn’t get this wet until you walked into the flat it’s like my body sensed you were near and needed…” Harry’s eyes clouded over further.

“Oh god, Niall fuck don’t—shit don’t say things like that, not right now or I might not be able to give you what you need, I’ll be done for.” Somehow the blonde found it in him to snort.

“Like you couldn’t get it right back up instantly afterward, all I’d have to do it get up on me hands and knees and waggle my leaking arse and you and you—“ Harry cut Niall off with a searing kiss.

“Such a mouthy one you are, why am I not surprised?” He murmured against Niall’s lips, feeling the blonde smirk in response. They kiss for a bit more before Niall makes a frustrated noise, pulling his head back to glare at taller boy.

“Shit Haz just put ‘em in me already!” Harry couldn’t help but chuckle because in all his fantasies he never factored in that they were still _them_ , that Niall would still be his blunt, impatient self, rushing things along, not at all afraid to ask for what he wants.

He thinks this is better than the rose petals and scented candles he had imagined on so many occasions.

“You mean like this?” He taunted, shoving two fingers in straight away, sending the blonde further up the bed.

“F-fuck yeah, m-more.” Harry just managed to bite back a moan at how wrecked Niall looked already, red faced, blonde hair darkened with sweat and flattened to his head in salty sticks, lips swollen from being kissed and bitten and most of all his eyes, pupils blown so wide that not a trace of blue could be seen as they focused and unfocused trying to stay open but desperate to fall shut at the same time.

“Want me to fuck ya then?” Harry teased once again, wiggling his fingers and sending sharps sparks of pleasure straight up the Irish boy’s spine.

“Yesss, please.”  He begged in a voice that was so unlike his own that it was all Harry could do not to rip his joggers down and enter him in one fell swoop. He knew Omega’s didn’t require much prep as far as loosening went but he still didn’t want to take all the romance out of their first time. He did rid his body of his joggers though, sending up a prayer that he’d decided to go it commando that day and moved so that he now knelt between Niall’s sweaty legs, thighs trembling in anticipation.

Harry ran a steady hand along the inside of one thigh before hitching the entire leg around his waist, smirking at the way it caused Niall to take a hitched breath and hold it. He pressed the head of his cock against Niall’s dripping hole and paused, leaning forward to whisper:

“Who am I?” Blue eyes narrowed and Harry figured Niall was about ten seconds from flipping them and fucking himself on Harry’s dick, but he managed to grit out Harry’s name. Harry shook his head, not satisfied and made a move to back away but Niall grabbed for him instantly whining his name this time.

“Ha-harry.” The brunette shook his head a second time and repeated himself a final time punctuating each word by slipping an inch inside the Omega.

“Who. Am. I?” Niall’s eyes bugged out at this new feeling that was both foreign and amazing all at the same time and tried to get his voice to work.

“Alpha, m-my Alpha.” Harry grunted, having to close his eyes for a second before they snapped back open again as he  began to fuck Niall shallowly.

“And who’re you?” This time there was no question what Harry was fishing for, so forcing himself to meet the taller boy’s eyes he flicked his tongue out quickly to wet his lips before gasping:

“Yours—your Omega.” Without warning Harry was slamming in all the way, filling Niall to the hilt and making the blonde yowl in pleasure. No more teasing, no more hesitation Harry began fucking Niall like his life depended on it, hips snapping forward at a frantic pace, their bodies moving together beautifully in perfect rhythm.

“That’s right, gonna knot you good, then mark you all over so everyone knows who you _belong_ to, you want that don’t you baby?”

“Yes, god yes” Niall moaned, clawing at the bed sheets as Harry dicked into him deep, hitting his spot just right to send bursts of color behind the blonde’s eyelids.

“Good, fuck that’s good. You’re doing so good for me Ni, feels amazing.” Niall made a noise of agreement, tossing his head to the side to bite the pillow he was so turned on, which only brought Harry himself closer to the edge as he fucked him even harder, even faster until he could no longer tell where his body ended and Niall’s began.

Sooner than either boy expected Harry’s knot began to slip, budging at the rim of Niall’s arse, as if asking for permission, Harry groaned loudly and shot Niall a sultry look that had the blonde’s toes threatening to curl.

“You ready for me babe, ready for my knot.” Niall mewled in response, thrusting his hips forward to help Harry along, making the taller boy chuckle a bit.

“Please, Haz …need it, need _you_.” Harry wasn’t laughing after that, instead he maneuvered them both onto their sides with Harry spooning Niall from behind because he’s heard once that it was the most comfortable position to knot since they’d be stuck in the same position for hours and sighs out when his knot slips fully into his mate, locking them as one.

At first they just lie there Niall twitching at the unfamiliar sensation of Harry coming relentlessly inside of him, filling him. But then Niall made this absolutely delicious sound that had Harry leaving a trail of kisses from the base of his spine to the shell of his ear.

“You alright babe?” Niall made a weak noise, body quivering.

“It feels incredible from this end, fuck I can’t even tell you how long I’ve wanted this.” Niall snorted.

“What to fuck me?”

“Well yeah but just to be _with_ you in general.” Niall scoffed.

“Oh come off it Haz, I was a Beta, you’re an Alpha what would you have done with me?” With his back to him Niall felt Harry shrug.

“Same as I plan to do now.”

“And what’s that?” The blonde challenged, holding his breath as he awaited the answer.

“Love you until I breathe my very last breath, protect you from anyone or thing that dare even look at you funny, please you in bed and out of it and most of all I mean to take care of you Ni. By cooking for you and keeping on you about your studies, but not too much you need breaks too, so I’ll help you relax after a long day—give you foot rubs and draw you the occasional bubble bath, I—I just want to make you happy.”

“But you _already_ do all that.” Niall pointed out unimpressed.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Harry said in a soft voice that now that Niall was really paying attention, he used quite often when speaking to or about the blonde. This gentle, endearing tone, like Niall was something fragile and special that meant the world to him, something he couldn’t bear to lose.

Niall stiffened at what that tone implied and suddenly he didn’t feel much like talking so he faked a huge yawn, knowing Harry would insist on him trying to sleep since they wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon. Sure enough the brunette brought a hand up to rake through Niall soft product less hair.

“Tired babe? How about we try to get some sleep then, we’ll be here a while.” Niall didn’t bother to answer vocally, just nodded once and snuggled into his pillow, only trembling once when his sudden movement sent another jolt of pleasure through him. Despite the authenticity of his yawn, he was actually quite tired and before he knew it they were both dozing off.

When they awaken a bit later Harry’s knot has receded so after planting a sweet kiss to the back of Niall’s head murmuring for Niall to brace himself Harry pulled out, wincing at the whine that emitted from the blonde at being ‘emptied’. Harry embraces him from behind, kissing across his freckled shoulders and back again, whispering _I love you_ into his skin.

Niall is sated for the time being but famished so Harry shoos him into the shower while he goes to reheat the food he’d bought them earlier. When Niall is all clean they take their food and move out to the living room to eat. When they’re done they Google everything there is to know about Omegas, heat cycles and *gulp* pregnancy. It’s scary information to know but they feel better now, knowing there are measures they can take to help Niall manage the pain and since neither of them are ready to start a family just yet, ways to prevent pregnancy, even though Niall’s body literally lurched at the thought.

They go another two rounds, without knotting before layering towels for Niall to sleep on and finally passing out in Harry’s bed while Niall’s bed dries off for the night.

The next morning they wake up only to realize they have absolutely no breakfast food in the flat, Niall waves this off and insists they can just eat leftovers from last night or something but Harry refuses and offers to head out to Niall’s favorite café  slash bakery in the entire city of London. Niall insists on going with him and although Harry knew he should protest, the site they’d gotten the most useful information from last night had said that an Omega wasn’t to go out in public until his or her heat cycle passed but Harry never could say no to the blonde so he caves and throws Niall his bomber jacket.

They find their way to the café without a hitch and while at the counter Harry doesn’t bother to hide his grin, watching as Niall orders just about every pastry off the menu as though he’s stocking up for the apocalypse or summat. Then suddenly a shock of orange catches his eye and he turns to see Ed sat at a booth with a pretty Beta girl Harry remembers from a class sophomore year. He thinks her name is Ellie and the two of them look innocent as anything sat across from each other, but Harry can see the way their legs are tangled beneath the table and he smiles; happy for his ex. Ed notices him too and offers a shy smile and a little wave that Harry returns with a nod.

 Then Ed’s eyes slide over to Niall and his blue eyes widen when he takes in all the love bites that bruise the blonde’s naturally pale skin, one bite in particular makes his eyebrows raise high on his forehead, the telltale bond mark. Harry nods again this time unable to fight the smile that spreads across his face. Ed returns the smile before leaning across the table to whisper something to Ellie to make her throw her head back and laugh.

After they’ve collected their food and drinks Harry is still talking with the barista, a bloke from his humanities class when Niall wanders away impatiently, he wants to get home and have a pastry or 5 before dragging Harry back to bed for more sex. Only he’s not looking where he’s going and he ends up colliding with this huge Alpha, upon closer inspection he realizes it’s bloody Andy Samuels.

The taller lad growls, sniffing the air around Niall until his nostrils suddenly flare out and really Niall and Harry should’ve known better than to let Niall leave the house during his heat cycle, the website had warned them of this exact thing happening but Niall was getting cabin fever after more than 24 hours cooped up in their flat plus Harry didn’t _know_ all his favorite pastries—yet so he’d needed to tag along.

They hadn’t planned to be gone so long and certainly not for Niall to rub up against another Alpha, spreading his scent all over him and at once Andy had Niall crowded against a rubbish bin, nuzzling into the side of the Omega’s neck, completely ignoring Harry’s bond mark while the blonde whimpered both in fear and discomfort not wanting anyone this close but _his_ Alpha. Recognition suddenly shown on Andy’s face as he brought his lips directly to the blonde’s ear to whisper:

“Since when are you an Omega Horan, last I seen you, you were a scrawny good for nothing Beta, but now—god now you smell so good I…”

Before Andy could finish that thought two arms grabbed the towering blonde from behind and Niall opened his eyes to see not Harry but _Josh_ shoving the Alpha away, to both their astonishment Andy just sneered at them both because how dare a Beta even _touch_ an Alpha, but he was apparently just as cowardice as he was back in Primary school because he adjusted his jumper and walked off without anymore fuss. Josh watched him go before turning to Niall, confusion written all over his face as he too smelled Niall’s new aroma.

“Niall?” He questioned softly, not believing what he was smelling because it wasn’t _possible,_ Niall was a Beta. Niall blushed but didn’t get the chance to explain before Harry rushed over, eyes a blaze as he took in the two lads and how close they were standing, eyes zeroing in on the comforting hand Josh had resting on Niall’s shoulder.

“Babe, is everything alright?” He asked, roughly elbowing passed Josh and successfully putting some space between the two exes. The Beta winced as Harry’s elbow caught him in the side and Niall tried to apologize with his eyes but the taller boy stepped in between them, blocking his view. Niall couldn’t help but sigh, finally feeling at ease now that _his_ Alpha had found him and immediately reached out to make contact, a shaky hand on Harry’s hip.

“Yeah—yeah, just had a brush in with Samuels for old time sake.” Harry drew back a step in surprise.

“Wait _Andy_ Samuels?” Niall nodded.

“One and the same, what didn’t your _Nialler’s in danger_ senses start tingling? Don’t tell me I gots me a faulty Alpha, think I want me money back.” Niall quipped, trying to lighten the mood but Harry ignored him, sniffing the air around the blonde and following the foul smell all the way to Niall’s neck where he snarled, whirling around. With his eyes closed to slits he quickly found Andy, now draped across the back of a booth talking to a group of freshman Omegas. Without thinking he stalked over there and landed a good clean punch on the taller man’s face before hissing out:

“If you ever so much as _breathe_ near _my_ Omega again I’ll neuter ya understand?” Andy looked up from where he sat on the floor, holding his throbbing jaw, his eyes lit lie torches as he simmered in anger, for a moment he actually looked like he was going to get up to retaliate, not liking the idea of being made a fool of in such a public place, but in the end he just bared his teeth and muttered something about Harry keeping his runty Omega at home when he’s in heat in the future.

Harry moved to no doubt clock the blonde again for that runty comment, but Niall grabbed his arm at the last minute causing Harry to turn to face him instead

“Hazza, let’s just go home yeah?” Harry looked as though he wasn’t going to listen or at the very least planned to argue with the Omega but in the end he sighed, calming instantly under the touch of his mate and relented, allowing Niall the drag him away and out of the café.

Once home they eat then fuck some more, take a break to watch a little footie but don’t even make it to the end of the match before Niall is straddling Harry and riding him right there on the couch.

When Niall’s cycle is through a few days later, they go to the doctor and get him put on birth control and he’s also prescribed a heat suppressant to help manage his cycle better and to lessen their frequencies.

Its a few months after that that they get an invitation in the mail for Zayn and Liam’s wedding and It’s been three years since they’ve seen the pair but of course Niall had stayed in touch with Zayn, having always considered the darker lad to be one of his best friends, they’d become especially close after Niall shown Omega and the two exchanged funny stories about their Alphas.

Niall and Harry return home for the first time in years a few days before the wedding because Zayn’s asked Niall to be one of his best men and everyone outside of their immediate families are shocked to find out Niall is now an Omega, though no one seemed too surprised to find out that Harry and Niall were together.

Later when Niall asks Louis, the five of them are chilling in the Malik-Payne backyard over beers and BBQ. Harry’s currently skinny dipping in the pool while Zayn plays perfect host and Liam mans the grill, he asks Louis why he didn’t seemed shocked that the two of them were together. The older lad nearly snorts his swig of beer out his nose.

“Jesus Horan, warn a guy next time yeah?” Wiping the little bit that had trickled out from the corners of his mouth with a napkin before speaking:

“He’s kind of been mad for you since we were little.” Louis says matter-of-factly. “Truthfully I thought he was pretty stupid falling in love with a Beta not that you weren’t— _aren’t_ lovely, it just wasn’t right, wasn’t how things worked you know?” Niall nodded because he did know, he knew all too well how the hierarchy worked, having spent most of his life a useless Beta like Louis, but where the older lad had embraced his status flitting from relationship to relationship, unworried about pesky things like soul-bonding and eventually settling down to start a family.

It had bothered Niall; he’d hated feeling like he wasn’t good for more than existing, that he had no real purpose in life. Now as an Omega he felt like he actually belonged he had a job: to please his Alpha and eventually produce his pups and that’s all he’s ever wanted, but what Louis just said couldn’t be true—Harry couldn’t have wanted him all this time, that would’ve been extremely foolish of him to waste his love on a Beta.

“He never liked me and we were just mates nothing more!” Louis steeled Niall with an anchored look.

“You really believe that don’t you?” Niall nodded again.

“Uh yeah, because it’s the truth…I was just a Beta.” Louis hummed, smiling like he knew a secret.

“And yet he’d still do anything for you, still wanted to _be_ with you.”

“No he…” Niall started to protest but was cut off when a wet, naked Harry suddenly draped himself over the back of Niall’s lawn chair, obnoxiously dripping freezing cold water onto the blonde and chuckling a the blonde’s squawk of outrage.

“Well I must’ve known something all along that none of you lot did, because as it turns out he was my Omega all along…just like how I reckon you felt about Zayn the moment you laid eyes on him Liam eh? Must’ve sucked that you couldn’t have ‘im because he was dating me.” Niall looked up, not having realized that Liam had come up behind them wielding a platter of burgers and franks. The Alpha frowned down at where Harry was bent over, now blowing raspberries into Niall’s neck and shoulders, making the blonde squirm pleasantly.

“Hmm yeah I suppose you’re right.” Liam grumbled, not at all appreciating that particular trip down memory lane. Just the thought of Harry with _his_ Omega was enough to send his hackles up.

“When exactly _did_ you knowthen?” Niall challenged pushing the brunette far enough away so he could look him in the eye and keep him honest. Harry doesn’t bat an eyelash before shrugging.

“I think I _always_ knew one way or another, right from that first day I stood up to Andy for ya, I knew I liked you best above anyone else. As we grew older I just figured there had to be a reason that I still felt that way that I never wanted to be with anyone else — never wanted to like mess around with anyone but you.”

“God now I feel awful.” Niall pouted, burying his face in his hands.

“Why’s that love?” And Niall could hear the concern in his Alpha’s voice and was quick to remedy it, dropping his hands to his lap once more.

“Because there you were having a crisis over being in love with a Beta despite everything in you telling you that it was wrong, that you ought to find an Omega to settle down with, but you ignored all that holding out for _me_. Do you know that I prayed every night that someone, _anyone_ would want me, want to kiss me, hold me, _anything,_ and even when we did stuff I never considered it to be real, just thought you were practicing on me or something. I’m such an idiot.” Harry made a disproving noise and gathered the blonde closer to him.

“Niall don’t you see you did the same thing I did without even realizing it. I was your first everything right? Just like you were mine, you were with Josh for nearly three years and never slept with him, because you were subconsciously saving yourself for me.” Zayn chose that moment to come out from the house with fresh beers for everyone. He pecked Liam on the cheek in passing to set them down on the table before returning to his fiancé’s side, snuggling naturally to the Alpha’s side while Liam’s arm immediately moved to slip around his waist. Niall sighed longingly.

“That’s because no one wanted me, we’ll never truly know if I would have or not—I never had the chance.”

Liam and Zayn turned to one another, sharing a loaded look before suddenly bursting out in laughter. Niall watched on confused as Louis reluctantly joined them. He was so busy switching between annoyance at being kept out of the loop and wanting to smile at how adorable they looked that he completely missed the way Harry began to pink all over, staring down at the grass.

“What am I missing?” He finally asked the group who now clutched at their aching stomachs, they were laughing so hard.

“Nothing, nothing it’s just….” Zayn tried to speak between giggles and failed. Liam rolled his eyes fondly down at the darker lad and shook his head.

“What Zee’s trying to say is no one ever could get close enough to ask ya out.” Niall’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Zayn opened his mouth to make another attempt, wiping tears from his eyes.

“No one could ever get passed your guard dog.”

“My…” Niall trailed off, finally looking over at Harry who refused to meet his eyes.

“Harry would scare anyone who even showed the slightest interest in you.” Louis volunteered, then turned to Liam and Zayn as he asked: “Actually…wasn’t it Ashton Irwin that he got into it with in year ten, permanently scarring the lad?”

“Yeah right I remember that and poor Barbara forced to quit choir altogether because Harry thought she and Nialler were getting a little too friendly.” Zayn threw in, but all Niall could do was shake his head incredulously because there was no way Harry would ever do such a thing.

“No, Haz you didn’t…” He turned to Harry again, taking in his hunched shoulders and demeanor that read ‘guilty’ like a flashing neon sign and clucked his tongue.

“Fuck me I don’t know whether to be truly pissed or flattered.” Harry looked up at him, hoping shining in his puppy eyes.

“If you choose flattered there’ll be a blowjob in the loo in your near future.” Harry offered slyly, causing Louis and Zayn to make retching noises, grumbling about too much information but Liam to their surprise just snorted.

“Been _there_ before.” All eyes were now on the Alpha wearing a batman apron but it was Harry who cried out in offense.

“Excuse me Liam?” Liam just rolled his eyes.

“What? Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that time at Tommo’s party where you cut me in line in order to have your way with Niall in the loo. The two of you were right disheveled when you finally emerged again.”

“I’ll have you know we’d done no more than snog then.” Harry informed him snootily; this caused Louis to speak up, sitting forward in his chair.

“Wait how old were you back then? Fifteen-sixteen? Jesus how long have you two been hooking up?” Niall shrugged.

“He kissed me for the first time when were around 14 and we just sort of messed around on and off since then.”

“Who initiated things?” Louis prodded.

“Harry why?”

“And you didn’t know he was gone for you, seriously? Ridiculous.” Louis threw his hands up in exasperation as if to say he was done with them all and Niall at least had the decency to blush, scratching at the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Yeah well we’ve already established I was a right idiot, it was just really hard for me to believe he’d actually go for someone like me.”

“What someone who was smart, fit, funny and kind?” Harry asked, an amused smirk.

“Uh, well yeah.” Niall said, pulling a face because that sounded dumb even to his own ears but Harry just  grinned wider, eyes shining with so much fond it was almost too much for Niall to look at.

“Silly Nialler.” He murmured right before leaning in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the smut attempt.
> 
> i apologize for that shit ending but i just never know how to end a fic ya know?
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading <3


End file.
